A Daughter's Trouble Part 1
by Awesomewriter21
Summary: Reginald Barclay has a daughter he never knew about, Adira Barclay, but it's causing more changes in him then he would ever think.


Disclaimer: In any way or from I do NOT own anything of Star Trek.

Story title: A Daughter's Trouble Part 1

Who: Reginald Barclay, Dianna Troi, Worf, Captain Picard, and Beverly Crusher

Where: Starship Enterprise, somewhere in the Delta Quadrant, near a Starfleet Base Station on the edge of Starfleet Space.

Summary: Reginald Barclay has a daughter he never knew about, Adira Barclay, but it's causing more changes in him then he would ever think.

Other: There are no relationships between anyone in this story, at least not yet. I will be writing new chapters as often as I can, sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Please comment on this story. Thanks!

-Awesomewriter21

Chapter 1

Waking up suddenly with a gasp, Barclay sat up slowly from his bed, the bland grey sheets falling away from him as he stammered, "C-Computer, lights."

Blinking his eyes and messaging his temples with his fingers, Reg stood up, stuttering,

"C-Computer what time is it?"

"The time is 0700 hours."

Stumbling to the bathroom, Reg looked up to see a pale and pained face staring back at him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Barclay shook his head back and forth mumbling, "no, n-no, No, NO!" until he was screaming. Raged, Barclay turned around and got dressed in a hurry, the cold air making him shiver. Breathing rapidly and mumbling as he rushed out his room, he stumbled down the corridor of the ship, bumping into people and apologizing until he found himself running full force to the elevator, the hall lights racing by him. The elevator was empty when the doors hissed open and after he took a second to compose himself, Barclay stuttered the words,"C-Computer, Deck 12."

Almost running into Sickbay, Barclay stopped at the entrance, almost folding down in pain and panting hard, Reg looked around until he spotted Crusher in the blue coat. He ran to her and spun her around," Beverly, I-I think I'm dying."

Chapter 2

Beverly looked at him, her face concerned for a second before she smiled. She put her Medical Tricorder down on the bio-bed and crossed her arms. Looking up at Reg in his folded and crinkly yellow suit, she joked questioningly at him, "Now what seems to be the problem Reg, couldn't find the symptoms on the Medical Database?"

"No, I actually think I'm dying." Reg said more serious then ever, maintaining eye contact with her.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she moved over and let him sit down on the bio-bed.

"So does that mean you didn't even look on the Medical Database then?" Crusher said as she removed the scanner from the Tricorder and swept it up and down over Barclay's body.

"I was so scared I ran right out of my Quarters the moment I saw myself in the mirror, because I k-knew it wasn't me!" Reg faltered as he looked at Beverly.

"I ran a full bio body scan and nothing seem to be so severe that indicates you're dying, but have you experienced any heart racing, trouble breathing, nervousness, paleness, stress, headaches, nausea, and cold sweats in the last few days?" Crusher said to him as she prepared him a hypospray after tinkering on the PADD.

"YES, That's exactly it!" Barclay almost yelled at her, standing up suddenly and rolling his hands together, stuttering out excitedly to her, " I- I've experienced all of those and I knew something was wrong, but what could it be?" He stopped suddenly and pondered for a few moments before he sharply turned around and walked swiftly back to Crusher where she was standing by the bed, her arms crossed, waiting for him to finish. She took a deep breath, sighing as she said to him quietly," Your not dying lieutenant, you just have a bad case of Saudade."

"Saudade?" Reg said as he crossed his arms and brought his hand to his mouth, stroking his his face and mumbling to himself. Stopping suddenly he widened his eyes and looked at Crusher with horror,

"N-No not Saudade!" He yelled at her. A few other patients and doctors looked at him and Crusher with confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Crusher put down the hypospray and took his elbow and led him to her office in the corner of Sickbay. "Look, I have other patients here that need more immediate help, I've diagnosed you in the most extreme medical field possible. So why don't you go to Troi and talk to her more about this, she can help you more then I can, don't you think?"

After looking up and seeing how serious she was, Reg breathed in a few ragged breaths and nodded his head a couple of times. Putting his pointer finger to his lips, he thanked her and walked slowly backwards and turned around suddenly in the middle of the room and walked quickly out of Sickbay.

Chapter 3

Barclay kept his head down and mumbled to himself, his feet flying in a new direction every couple of seconds until he found himself at the door of Diana Troi. Looking up at the plaid orange door he stood there for a couple of seconds, his heart racing and his hands fidgeting until it opened and he heard," Is something wrong Barclay, I sensed you outside my door but I've never felt you so nervous in my life, do you want to come in and talk about it?"

Looking up to see Diana, Barclay opened his mouth and stammered until he cried out," Troi, I think I-I'm dying."

Chapter 4

Diana pulled him gently into her Quarters by his arm, until he was on her purple couch. He fidgeted with his hands until he finally looked her in the eyes and blurted out,"Beverly medically diagnosed me with Saudade and she said for me to go to you and here I am and am I going to die?"

Diana stared at him with her mouth partially open until she took a deep breath and grabbed his fidgeting hands and wrapped her hands around his. Looking up at him she saw his breathing rate go down and his head jerk up. She saw his eyes pace back and forth until she let go of his hands and said to Reg in a calm tone, "No, Reginald, you are not dying. Beverly only meant that you are missing someone and you are so stressed over it it is causing what your feeling as your symptoms. I am sensing that _that someone_ is someone you met a long time ago and it was a relationship that didn't go right. Am I right?" Trio said as she looked at him, carefully assessing him like a wounded animal.

Closing his eyes, Reg stood up and walked slowly to the corner of her Quarters, muttering and nodding to himself," Yes, there was a relationship, b-but it didn't go well at all."

"Do you remember who it was?" Diana said in a worried tone, cocking her head slightly at Barclay.

"I-It was Hope Hankins, the cousin of my Boss, Peter Hankins. He was my Boss at Starfleet Communications Research Center at Earth." Reg said, his hands rolling again. Stopping for a moment to regain himself, he sighed deeply and turned to Troi, walking back to her before facing her, his hand smoothing his suit rapidly.

"H-He tried to get us together, a-and things didn't go well. She left me and ever since…" Barclay said, his voice fading as he looked at his hands fidgeting again. He sank down on the couch next to Troi and looked at her, panic and worry in his voice as he asked," What should I do Dianna?"

Troi shifted in the couch and took a deep breath,"Well, what I tell most people that have this problem is to do something to alleviate the stress they are experiencing."

Wincing slightly, Barclay said to her, his voice quiet and shameful," Well, I-I would go to the Holodeck and run one of my Programs, b-but I've lost my privilege to go during working hours."

Dianna sat for a while, taking in what he just said but suddenly smiled as she thought of an idea. Sitting up and looking at Reg, she whispered to him in an excited voice," I could get the Captain's permission and Geordi's to allow you to go during your working hours for medical purposes!"

Barclay shook his head, placing his heads into his hands," no,n-no, t-they wouldn't allow it." he moaned as his eyes paced back and forth and his breathing accelerated.

Troi dropped her head slowly to Barclay's eye level, saying quietly in a soothing voice,"Redginal, I can get Beverly's permission too. Don't worry."

Barclay lifted his head up, his face covered in a questioning look at Troi as he said in a relieved but concerned tone," You mean it?"

Starring back him, Troi said with a smile," I do. Now, how about you go, I'll take care of everything else."

Reg stood up slowly, nodding his head, mentally working it out when his combadge chimed,

"Riker to Reg."

Suddenly standing up tall and pulling his uniform swiftly down, Reg pressed his badge," Barclay here."

"Please meet me in Transporter Room 3 Immediately, Riker out."

Barclay turned around towards Troi," T-thank you Dianna." and hurriedly walked out of the room, his hands smoothing his uniform again.

Chapter 5

Barclay walked out of Troi's room, his hands and mind rolling once again. Mumbling to himself on the way to the elevator, he got many confused looks and chastising words thrown at him as he stepped on a shoe or accidentally locked shoulders with somebody else. He was nervous, yes, but not just about this new diagnosis for him, but how Picard and the rest of the Senior Crew would respond to his "special needs." To make matters worse, there was someone else on the Elevator.

Barclay looked up to see Worf, busy working on a PADD. Barkley stalled a moment before stepping in and stammering out,"Computer D-Deck 14."

Reg stood there mentally willing himself not to engage in a conversation with one of his most feared Senior Officers, Commander Worf. He closed and eyes and took a deep breath before his mind wondered back to his problem. He reassured himself that Dianna would take care of it, all he had to do was show up and not die of embarrassment in front of the Captain, hopefully nothing went wrong till then. But with him, he was either unlucky, always in the wrong place at the wrong time or always doing something incorrect in someone else's eyes.

The silence in the Elevator was broken as it chimed and hummed its way to Deck 14. The sound grew more and more intense, the beeps from the PADD got louder and louder and mixed themselves into the pounding and ringing in his ears. The breathing of Worf set itself into a background throbbing in his head, until finally he could not stand it. His now still body and mind exploded, his hands shook, his eyes twitched, his legs paced his body across the floor until finally Worf's hands locked on his frail arm. Barclay stopped suddenly, the pain growing stronger more than ever. He looked up in time to see Worf's angry face and the words,"Stop it!" growl from his bared mouth before Reg's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Reg said as he sat up, gasping from the head rush. He brought his hand to his head before experiencing a sudden flashback that brought him to the Elevator. He remembered seeing double vision of Worf before collapsing and a faint echo of Worf bending down and pressing his combadge over Reg saying,"Worf to Dr. Crusher, medical emergency on Elevator 7."

He looked around and then down at his shaking hands resting on the bio bed before mumbling to himself," Oh, I-I'm in Sickbay."

"Yes, you are Reg. Now, how are you feeling?" Beverly said as she turned around from a bio table, preparing a hypospray in her hands as she walked towards Barclay.

Reg blinked his eyes shut as another wave of nausea passed through him.

"I feel, I-I feel awful. I seriously don't think it was an anxiety attack that made m-me collapse, I think I am seriously dying Doctor!" Reg said as he stood up, walking towards Crusher, nervousness and anxiety in his voice.

"Like I said before, you are not dying, enough of this nonsense! You're just a bit frazzled, that's all." Beverly said to Reg, cupping her hand on his shoulder and easily pushing him back to the bio bed.

Reg looked over his shoulder, eyeing the hypospray uneasily, "What's t-that Beverly?" Reg said, his heart racing again. A million thoughts went through his head before he heard her say," It's a hypospray, Reg. It's not going to hurt you, it's just going to alleviate some of the symptoms you've been feeling, I should've given it to you earlier, but you just seemed a bit excited, I thought nothing of it." Beverly said as she gestured towards the bed.

Reg jumped back on the bed, his hands clutching the bio bed as he methodically tilted his head to the right, his eyes wandering until he got a dreamy look in his face as Beverly reached over and gently pressed the hypospray to his neck. After a few seconds of sitting, lost in space, Reg tilted his head back and looked at Crusher. Taking in a deep breath, Reg said,

"What was in that shot?" In all seriousness until he smiled at Crusher.

Crusher smiled back and pressed her combadge, happy to see the old Barclay back.

"Crusher to Captain."

"Yes Beverly?"

Beverly eyed Barclay's questioning face, his eyebrows raised high above his eyes and mouth ajar, before saying,"He's ready."


End file.
